Beautiful
by DarkElements10
Summary: Katie never had someone tell her that she was beautiful before. She didn't really believe it until her best friend told her. Short Katie/OC one-shot. Femslash.


**Beautiful**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Katie never had someone tell her that she was beautiful before. She didn't really believe it until her best friend told her. Short Katie/OC femslash.**

* * *

Katie Knight frowned as she looked at her watch for the tenth time, wondering when she was going to be able to leave and go to the beach. Funny thing was, she hated the beach, but her best friend, Lizzie Zevon, loved it. She was one of the girliest people that Katie had met and it was probably because her older brother being Dak, she was used to being in the spotlight. And in LA you had to look a certain way to fit in and Lizzie definitely fit in, even when she was as big a tomboy as she herself was. Katie didn't seem to have it as easy as Lizzie did, even though she was Kendall's younger sister, fitting in in LA was one of the most difficult things she had to and was still trying to do.

And that's where she was now; sitting on the edge of Lizzie's bed as she waited for her friend to finish trying on every one of her bathing suits to see which one she liked the best. To Katie, it was just a bathing suit, it didn't matter, you picked one and you were done with it. But to Lizzie, it was an adventure. Seeing which top was better with which bottom, were frills better than polka dots, strapless or with a strap? It was enough to drive Katie mad, but she put up with it.

"Ok, what do you think about this one?" Lizzie asked, walking out of her closet in a simple light blue two piece bikini. She held her arms out and spun in a circle.

Katie scratched the back of her head; she was never really good at this sort of thing. "It's fine, just like every other one you tried on is fine."

"I don't need fine, I need hot," Lizzie said. She frowned as she turned to her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't let Dak hear you say that," Katie said. She crossed her legs at the knee and rested her chin in her hand, her elbow resting on her leg. Lizzie smiled and laughed in agreement. That was one thing that the two girls had in common, their older brothers were nothing short of overprotective of them.

"I know, right?" Lizzie agreed. She pressed a finger to her chin. "I'm going to try the pink one on again."

"Does it matter?" Katie flopped onto her back. "You could wear the ugliest thing on the planet and it wouldn't matter because you look god in everything."

"No, I don't," Lizzie contradicted.

"Yes, you do," Katie shot back. She frowned as she picked up her hair between her fingers and stared at it. Dark brown. Kinda wavy. Boring. "It doesn't matter what you wear because everyone likes it. Everyone likes _you_. You're tall, you're blonde, you're outgoing, what's not to like?"

"People like you too." Lizzie frowned as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a jacket. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Katie, looking down at her. At Katie's snort she pushed her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. People like you." She placed a hand on her chest. "I like you."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, so you kinda have to," Katie said glumly.

"No, I don't _have_ to. But it's kinda hard not to," Lizzie said.

"But people like you differently than they like me, because, you're beautiful and I'm just plain Katie." Katie sighed, dropping her arm back onto the bed, letting go of her hair. "A girl from Minnesota that doesn't know fashion from football." She gave a half smile, looking at the ceiling. "Though it's really not that different, sales here are nuts."

"I know, last time I got bruised all over when there was a sale for forty percent off of flip flops," Lizzie agreed. "Flip flop! They're not even that cool, depending on the style that you want, they could even be on par with crocs, and don't even get me started on those!"

Katie laughed.

Lizzie smiled gently at her friend. "You're beautiful too, Katie."

"No, I'm not," Katie denied.

"Has no one ever said that to you before?" Lizzie played with her fingers.

"Well, if you don't count my mom or the guys, then no," Katie admitted. And she cringed each time the guys did say it to her. They kind of had they, in some ways, were all her brothers. So they were protective of her and they tried to be able to talk to her about boys and stuff whenever they could and they tried to boost her self-esteem. But she found it pathetic at times. "And, no, don't ask, they don't like me either, and _no_ I did _not_ have a crush on James!"

"Too bad." Lizzie giggled.

Katie rolled her eyes.

Lizzie looked at her for a second, hesitating, before leaning down and giving Katie a quick, gentle, kiss. "You're beautiful, and I like you, ok?" She got off of the bed and grabbed onto Katie's arm, dragging her to her feet. "Now, let's go to the beach! The surf and sand awaits!"

Katie rolled her eyes again, but allowed herself to be dragged out of the room.

There was a small smile on her face.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so this idea randomly came into my head last night and I wanted to try writing it. This is the first time I wrote a femslash and I might do another one (though a while ago I did have a good idea for a Jo/Camille femslash) I haven't decided yet. This isn't canon to our timeline at all, just an idea. I hope you guys liked it anyway.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
